That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 9
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny and Chad are happily dating-secretly that is. Will the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls find out about their secret romance? Find out more details in this new fluffy episode of,...  'That's So Sonny'


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 9 Hello my fanfiction friends! Sup? Anyways, I've been super busy with school, even though it's only the first week.  
So I'll let you know what's new and stuff. Like when I'm done with That's So Sonny or my other series Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart (It's really good! Trust me! I've got a lot of great reviews for that one and I think it's going to be a fun series to write! So check it out!) I'll start writing more multi-chapter stories. Probably around the spring and summer.(but I have exams around that time too,...we'll have to see) But definitely I will write a lot more one shots or even post more than one chapter in one week! We'll have to see, but I'm excited for how this is going to go!  
_

"Okay! We're here!" Chad said as he got out of the car and opened the car door for Sonny.

"Where are we?" Sonny asked as she squinted through the blindfold.

"Buh buh bup! Take a look for yourself," Chad said as he took off the blindfold.

"Wow,.." Sonny breathed. They were on lookout mountain with a full view of the beautiful city. There was even a small table with candles and a picnic basket.

"So,... do you like it?" Chad asked anxiously.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny cried.

Chad's face looked like he just saw a ghost. "She hates it? I thought she would love this down to earth stuff," Chad thought nervously.

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Chad's arms were still at his sides because he was still confused. "Wait, she LOVES it?"

"I love it! Thanks so much Chad! This is so amazing!" Sonny pulled away as a huge grin immediately forms on her face.

"W-well,...I just wanted to give you something you would really love," Chad stammered.

Sonny giggled. "You're stammering,"

Chad quickly cleared his throat. "Am not."

"Are too!" Sonny shot back.

"Am not!" Chad insisted.

"Are too!" Sonny nodded.

"Am not!" Chad persisted.

"Am not." Sonny said simply.

"Are too!" Chad said triumphantly while a cute smirk formed on Sonny's face.

Chad crinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue at her. Sonny rolled her eyes as they walked over to the table. Chad pulled out the chair for her as she sat down.

Chad sat down in his chair as Sonny was thinking. "That's weird. Chad is wearing casual clothes too. It must be a coincidence."

"So what do you want to eat?" Chad handed her a menu.

"How many things could be in that basket?" Sonny thought as she opened her menu. The basket was pretty small. It was probably about a foot long.

There were salads, main course meals like chicken or beef, appetizers, fruit, and desserts.

"Can I have a chicken Caesar salad? The one with the grape tomatoes and french garlic croutons?" Sonny asked politely.

"1 coming right up," Chad reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a large container with her chicken Caesar salad.

Sonny looked shocked. "How did you do that?"

"I have almost all of the things on the menu either in this basket or in another basket or cooler in my car." Chad shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just brought the things you would most likely eat,"

"Okay,...that just seems a little weird to me," Sonny mumbled.

"A lot of things can seem weird once you're dating-" Chad popped his collar.

"I know, I know! CHAD DYLAN COOPER," Sonny said with a eye roll.

"Oh! I forgot. Anything to drink?" Chad asked as he was reaching into the basket again.

"Hmm,...let me see. Diet Pepsi." Sonny said. She hardly drank Diet Pepsi, or that Chad knew of anyway.

Chad pulled out a fresh new cold can of diet Pepsi, opened and poured it into a glass.

"Wow. You're really good!" Sonny smiled.

Chad pulled out a plate of sushi for himself and a glass of sparkling water.

They both started to eat. They talked to each other while they ate.

"So seriously, what is in there?" Sonny asked as she took another bite into the most DELICIOUS salad she has ever eaten in her life.

"Do you really want to know?" Chad raised an eyebrow. Sonny smiled widely and nodded.

"Here. Take a look for yourself." Chad handed her the basket.

"WOW! This basket is a LOT larger than it looks! But it's pretty empty. All that's left is napkins and a few other containers." Sonny said.

"Well you always seem to like to eat your favorite so I just guessed what you would eat," Chad said truthfully.

"Ooh! Grapes! Can I have some?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Chad replied.

Sonny ate the last bite of her salad and took another sip out of her long glass.

She opened up the container of grapes and popped one into her mouth.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you try to catch the grapes in your mouth?" Sonny suggested.

"It'll be a piece of cake." Chad rubbed his hands together.

"You know,...now that I think about it I got this idea from High School Musical 2!" Sonny laughed.

Chad's eyes widened. "You mean you got this idea from a movie Zac Efron was in? He's the enemy Sonny! The ENEMY!" Chad shouted.

"Relax! Do you want to play along or not?" Sonny popped another one into her mouth.

"Bring it on." Chad said.

Sonny threw one into his mouth and he caught it into his mouth without a problem.

"If you catch five grapes in your mouth, you win," Sonny said as she got out another grape.

"What do I win?" Chad asked. "Nothing," Sonny said in a 'duh' tone.

"What?-" Chad complained as he got caught off guard when Sonny threw a grape and it landed perfectly in his mouth.

Chad swallowed. "I almost choked ya know?" He said sarcastically.

"Sorry,...but in my defense, it wasn't my fault!" Sonny put her hands in the air.

"Okay, let's keep going," Chad said as he prepared to catch all the grapes in his mouth.

After she was done, Sonny said, "That was great! 4 out of 5!"

"What? What do you mean 4 out of 5?" Chad asked.

"You missed one remember?" Sonny crossed her arms.

"No! That totally DOES NOT count! I was talking about Zac Efron! Plus, I wasn't ready yet!"

"Too bad. You were supposed to pay attention anyways." Sonny said with a shrug.

"WHAT! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Chad stood up instantly.

"Okay! 1,2,3,4,...OUT OF 5!" Sonny shouted with a smug looks on her face.

Chad slumped back into his seat. Suddenly, his face lit up with a idea. "Then it's your turn then,"

"I wasn't playing." Sonny pointed out.  
"Well you are now!" Chad grabbed the container of grapes that were on the table out of her reach.

"Hey! I don't care anyway, I'm not playing, and you wouldn't dare-" Sonny was interrupted when Chad threw the grape at her and she caught it with her mouth.

Chad was shocked because it didn't look like she was paying attention.

"I have majorly sharp reflexes," Sonny admitted.

"I'll keep that in mind," Chad said as the game continued.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Ha! I told you I would win!" Sonny said triumphantly.

"It's only 5 out of 5! Wanna rematch?" Chad asked.

"No way mister! I won admit it! Chad Dylan Cooper got BEATEN by SONNY MUNROE! What's even better is that a GIRL BEAT him!"

"Fine. I, Chad Dylan Cooper got beaten at a game by Sonny Munroe," Chad said stubbornly.

"Ya know,...winners get prizes!" Sonny thought out loud. Chad took a hint and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Sonny kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"Participation prize?" Sonny shrugged.

"Do you want dessert?" Chad asked as he slid back into his seat.

"Sure! What do you have?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Your favorite, a piece of chocolate ice cream cake, with vanilla mixed in on it," Chad said as he held up a perfectly cut piece of cake.

"And, one for me," Chad said as he pulled another one out.

"I thought you had to 'intensely watch what you eat'," Sonny said as she used her fork to cut into the cake as she took a bite.

"Well a piece of cake once in a while won't hurt," Chad patted his stomach.

"Yeah, I get what you mean-mmmm this is SOOO GOOD!" Sonny cried out.

Chad smiled. "I thought you'd like it. I had my personal chef make it especially the way you like it,"

"Thanks for everything. It must of taken you forever and a big effort to get this all done just for me," Sonny said sincerely.

"Well it wasn't really a big deal, it also helps me out. At least I know your favorite foods," Chad chuckled as he took another bite out of his cake.

"Oh! That reminds me, I really need the recipe for the salad and this ice cream cake,"

"Sure thing, I'll get it from the chef first thing," Chad smiled.

All of a sudden, Sonny burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! What?" Chad asked.

"You,..have,...chocolate,...on,...your,...face," Sonny laughed. She quickly finished the last piece of ice cream cake.

Chad turned around and whipped out a mirror. There was chocolate around his mouth and he didn't even notice. Chad was so busy talking to Sonny he didn't realize how sloppy he was eating.

"Here, let me help you," Sonny took out a pack of tissues and walked over to him. She helped him wipe off his face.

A hint of pink rose to his cheeks. Sonny sat back down in her chair and wiped her mouth clean.

Then, there were rustling in the bushes.

****************  
I hope you liked this episode, nothing much is going on, Sonny and Chad are having fun with their relationship and everything's all good! (A/N: If you saw That's So Sonny, you know what I mean ;))  
So this is another fluffy episode. But soon, very soon there's going to be more drama.  
Who loves drama?

**Chad: Pshhh, I live my life on a drama Me: Well get ready for some soon between you and a certain person,...**

**Chad: Wait a minute, who?**

**Me: I guess everyone will have to see for themselves soon! Bye!**

**Chad: Wait! No, seriously who? Come back!**

:D LOL I thought it would lighten the mood and be a little more humorous if I added that.  
If anyone's wondering, Chad has nothing to worry about. He's in good hands,...fingers and keys being typed to be exact.  
Well I hope you enjoyed this episode and I'll see you all next week! Remember to tune in on Wednesdays at 8/7 Central for Mackenzie Falls and 9/8 Central for So Random!  
(:P Not really :)) So I usually post on the weekends so remember to look out every week especially on Fridays-Sundays. If my internet is down, I can't post. Sorry! :P  
PEACE OUT!  
~Sonny With A Chance


End file.
